Love: The Key to a Frozen Heart
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: This is what happened if Chris did not choose to become the test subject for the Liquid Nitrogen experiment in the Bonus Chapter of Quattro: The Ascension of the Icy Maiden. Plus, this is going to be Yuri, a meaningful one, not some 'Sexy' one. So flamers will be deleted! This will be concentrating on Chris and Alito, as their relationship rises to the next level!


_**Love: The Key to a Frozen Heart**_

_**Author's note: This is what happened if Chris did not choose to become the test subject for the Liquid Nitrogen experiment in the Bonus Chapter of Quattro: The Ascension of the Icy Maiden.  
Plus, this is going to be Yuri, a meaningful one, not some 'Sexy' one. So flamers will be deleted! This will be concentrating on Chris and Alito, as their relationship rises to the next level!**_

_**This will take place in an AU, as I have said before, where Yuri is allowed!**_

_**24th December 2002**_

It was a serene night back at the Fuschias mansion. The moon glistened with beauty reflected upon the pond waters. Cold wind blew by, making the bare trees sway and making a sad, bristling sound.

Snow covered parts of the Fuschias mansion as children outside of the place were running around, throwing snowballs at each other happily. Residents nearby were getting ready for Christmas by hanging up hollies, mistletoe, and Christmas lights upon their houses. Carols were at the city center of Berlin singing Christmas Carols, their voices ever so serene and beautiful, like the calm splashes of the waterfall.

Even the Berlin's Adventurer Guild situated a few blocks away from the Center Square was decorated with fancy Christmas lights.

Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia parted the curtains in her room and saw the children playing, giggling, and enjoying each other's company. She looked down, a streak of tear flowed down her cheeks.

It had been months since her last adventure in Lancastar, and the statements that the AKB0048 crew made after the destruction of the DES was still fresh in her mind.

"_**You're not alone, Chris! We can help you!" Nagisa shot out in gratitude.**_

_**"You saved Nagisa's life, reunite her with us, and allowed the rest to be reunited with their families as well, how can we not feel eternally grateful?" Nagisa's mother followed.**_

_**"Believe us; you're not to blame for the death of your parents! Nagisa is right, you have a purpose, your calling!" Cheiri shot out in gratefulness.**_

_**"Even the Kirarins knew that you still have it inside you; the potential which is Hope!" Atsuko Maeda the 13th called out.**_

"_**You're not without hope, Chris!" Hikari Kimishima joined in.**_

"_**It's not the end of you yet!" Chiharu squealed.**_

"_**You saved and healed my parents during the time period when I thought my parents were dead after the D.E.S Raid several years ago at Saharastar. Without you, my parents and I would never have been reuniting today! I didn't get to know you then, but now I wanted to express my gratitude as well, not because you are famous, not because I pity you, but because you stand by what you fight for! You honor your promises, and your parents! You're not alone, Chris; we can help you!" Kanata Shinome expressed her gratitude as well, recalling the time when Chris rescued Kanata's father when she's 18 back in her world. Chris was alerted about a dimensional disruption through one of the socialites' of hers and has to therefore clean up the mess. **_

_**She did not know that the dimension she was in at that time was indeed, the AKB0048's dimension. Chris managed to rescue Kanata's father amidst the D.E.S assault and chaos, and managed to use Cryo-stasis treatment to heal him over the four years leading to now.**_

"_**Yeah, Icy, We wanna thank you properly!" Sonata Shinata called Chris by her Cryokinetic nickname. **_

Chris stared long and hard into the frozen, tinted window, unable to understand why she was feeling hurt and warmth at the same time.

Chris's loyal servant and friend, Alito Gnade, saw her depressed state and approached her quietly.

"My Lady..." Alito squeezed Chris's cold, icy hands.

Chris placed her hands over her chest where her heart resides, allowing Alito to feel it too.

"Alito...just, why? Why am I feeling these...these emotions? It's a mix between warmth, hurt, and melancholy. I can't even explain it; so unexplainable that it's painful..." Chris bit her lips.

Alito sighed sadly; she too felt Chris's pain, having lost her parents to a civil war during the Cold War prior to her joining the Fuschias as their servant.

"I thought all this while, I swore that I will keep my emotions to an Icy cold level, that I will not show any emotions, why am I showing it now? Why am I even feeling it now? I don't know if I want to feel all of those at once..." Chris clenched her fists.

Alito did not know the answer, for she had the same thought as hers. She wrapped her arms around Chris's waist, embracing her.

"I know not what to say, my Lady...but I can feel your pain, too." Alito whispered in Chris's ears, her softness calmed Chris down.

Chris blushed, their wounded hearts intertwined as their pain connected to each other. They felt each other's pain, but they both felt comfort shortly after.

For years, both Chris and Alito have supported each other through thick and thin.

**The first time they met each other with just a few exchanges of lines...**

"_My name is Chris, nice to meet you!"_

"_A...Alito...Gnade, I hope we can get along as well!"_

**The time when Chris found out about Alito's past...**

"_It's okay...Alito-chan, you can cry yourself to sleep. I will embrace you." Chris nearly cried after finding out about Alito's past._

"_M...My Lady!" Alito cried hard, but good._

"_There, there...Alito. It's okay..." Chris cried silently._

**The time when Alito pledged her loyalty to Chris...**

_"The best that I can do for the Fuschias now is to serve you even after their deaths. That is the only way that I can repay them. So please, allow me to serve and share the burden with you, in order to carry on the Fuschias' last will!" Alito declared firmly._

_Chris could hear the sincere tone in Alito's statement, knowing that there was someone who had the same thought as her and willing to follow her regardless of her ill-fate._

_Chris extended her right hand to Alito._

_"You are the only person outside of the Fuschias whom I can trust, and thus deserve to read the last will. You have been with me all this years and never ever give up on me. I, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, shall grant you your wish. Place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm!" Chris solemnly declared._

_Alito's right hand met Chris's…_

_"I, Alito Gnade, servant of Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, pledge my loyalty towards you for all of eternity!"_

Whenever Chris and Alito's hands met, their hearts and minds could somehow connect with each other. A strange sense of warmth would flow into their very core of their soul.

All this while, Chris had taken extra care for Alito, more than she would ever do before. Given that Chris took care of her kindly before, something special must have happened. The Icy Maiden didn't know what it was, but...

"_Is...Is this what Nagisa, Cheiri, and the rest of the crew are trying to say?" _Chris gasped, blushing as she felt the warmth of Alito.

The voices of Nagisa and co. in her mind grew stronger by the minute, and soon enough, Chris decided that she had no other choice; she surrendered to those emotions that she's being feeling, expecting pain to fully tore her heart piece by piece.

Alas, as Chris jumped off the emotional cliff, she did not feel any hurt; she instead felt a floating sensation, a feeling of peculiar acceptance and warmth...

Suddenly, Kirarins flew in by the open window of Chris's room, and shone their warm light upon Chris and Alito, signifying that they wanted to share their warmth.

Chris and Alito gasped as they checked out of the window and saw that the crew of AKB0048, both the old and generations, are here...

Instinctively, both Chris and Alito rushed down the stairs, opened the door, and rushed outside to see the crew.

"We have come to visit you both for Christmas!" Cheiri smiled.

"We're not giving up on you, Chris and Alito, no matter how many times you reject us! Why? Cos' ya'll ain't alone!" Nagisa smiled in emotional gratitude.

"Chris, Alito, the Kirarins are not giving up on you either. Your parents, and your relatives are still alive inside your very heart and soul; the Like them, we are not going to be backstabbers like the other people you have met thus far, let us show you the warmth that we have been displaying for everyone..." Katagiri Atsuko, the 13th Atsuko Maeda, smiled gently.

The entire AKB0048 crew shot out as they spread out their hands in the air, smiling.

"_**You have helped us, now we help you!"**_

Chris and Alito were bathed in the warmth of the Kirarins' magical lights as the choir-like voices of the crew reached out to the both of them. The two met apparitions of their parents and relatives, who smiled warmly at them. Chris and Alito understand that the AKB0048 crew meant what they said.

They looked at each other, smiling. The magical Kirarin Drive lights grew ever brighter. Their parents and relatives were living happily in the White City, knowing full well that their daughters have finally got over their grief and ready to step into a new beginning.

"Alito..."

"My Lady..."

Before anyone could respond, Chris embraced Alito and kissed her gently on her lips.

As their lips separated for a while...

"Just call me...Chris, Alito..." Chris smiled gently, blushing in bliss, as both of their lips met deeply once more, the lights of the Kirarins embracing them whole.

Chris and Alito finally understand that some bounds go further then their comprehension, but if they looked deep inside their heart, they would find the truth. That even if they're different, the bound would go beyond that and remained strong.

They knew that there lay a bond that transcended logic itself and the bound of two souls who shared their sadness, happiness, frustration and their wrath; living to protect each other, to be together forever and beyond.

Something, that neither words nor poetry can describe the happiness, joy, and other great feelings in both Chris and Alito.

Their friends had set them free, free from their grief they held.

And as a tingling sensation rippled through their spines when kissing, as the crew of AKB0048 cheered for them, they knew precisely what it was...because they are not alone.

_**Love...**_


End file.
